la pelea (avance)
by ilana storm
Summary: nada mas es una simple pelea( no se confíen)
1. Chapter 1

La pelea(avance)

Después de un año, de la banda, haberse conocido, eli y trixie , empezaron a salir, después de unos días fueron novios , y obviamente tuvieron peleas , pero esta pelea, no dejara a pie la relación, ¿Qué harán? , ¿Cuál es la pelea?, ¿dañara la relación?, descúbranlo en el primer cap de esta historia.

Holis¡! Guapuras

Aquí les traigo un avance de la historia "la pelea" , es demasiado , corta , gracias por incluirme aquí en fanfiction , y le mando saludos a mi mejor amiga pili , no tendre tiempo de publicar el primer cap esta semana , ya que estudiar cuarto es difícil( jejeje tengo 10 ._.), y tengo exámenes difíciles y 3 proyectos para el lunes.

Saludos

Besos

Ilana :3


	2. razones

La pelea

Bueno, aquí la traigo , esta súper corta , pero yo dije que la otra semana la publicaría , ahora me saque tiempo.

Xx: se acuerdan cuando se conoció la banda?, uno de los días más felices, como quisiera , volver a ese día , aunque , yo y trixie , no éramos nada , (ustedes ya saben quién es) , lo prefería , por una pelea , que no era lo que era, estoy aquí , en la carsel , y todo empezó asi:

Después ,de unos meses , ( de la banda averse conocido), yo , me le rebele a trixie, empezamos a salir , después fuimos novios , un dia trixie misteriosa:

Eli: adonde vas?

Trixie: aaaaa nnniiiiiinnngggguuuunnnnn ( yo no soy bueno en esto) lllllaaadddooo

Eli: okay , cuídate ( pequeño beso en los labios)

(kord y pronto estaban en la caverna objetivo )

Después eli , decidió perseguir a trixie.

Y la incontro besándose con twist ( losiento ka) y después…..

Es super corto pero saque tiempo , una promesa , es una promesa no? , perdón , por ser tan corto.

Saludos a pili

Besos

Ilana :3


	3. golpes

hola , losiento por tanto tiempo sin escribir esta historia , bueno continuaremos , tome un descanso de todo , solo con escuchar mi música , ok sigamos:

eli reacciona muy sorprendido , y lo primero que hace es golpear a twist bruscamente

trixie también queda sorprendida

eli entre lagrima les pregunta , por que?!, que hice?!(casi todola historia es gore (solo los otakus entienden) a twist lo deja inconciente)

trixie: no es nada lo que crees¡!

Eli: la agarra del cuello . no te das cuenta de que daño me hiciste?! , pero vas a ver que esta vez nada no separara¡!(anime , anime).

Eli: aunque tenga matar a quien sea para estar contigo!

La suelta

Eli: tu vienes conmigo , eli saca un cuchillo y se lo entierra a twist y lo mata.

Eli se lleva a trixie de ese lugar y la secuestra

La encierra en un logar oscuro , y cada dia le pegaba y la maltrataba ,y jamas nunca la dejo ver la luz del sol

Continuara


	4. ¡noooooooooooooo!

Holii aquí seguimos con el fic

Muchísimas gracias a ELIZABETH3000

Que me ayudo mucho.

Eli la tenia ancerrada amarrada con cadenas en su cama ..

Aun a si que le pegaba , siempre la humillaba.

Alparecer trixie no entraba en razón , seguía muy sorprendida , aun asi lagrimas salían de sus ojos , al parecer sufrio desde el dia que murió twist ella no lo quería pero vio como muere una persona.

Le dolía que le pegara.

Le dolía que la humillara.

Le dolia que la haya violado.

Hasta le dolia que la amara de esa forma.

Un dia eli le dolio , la única vez que le dolio maltratar a su princesa, le dolio ver que no entraba en razón , la golpio en la cara y la solto de las cadenas.

Pues eli estaba boracho y se desmayo en el piso.

Trixie recupero la razón , 10 años amarada , todo ese tiempo sufrio , al parecer noto que estaba suelta.

Se paro de la cama , recorio toda la casa pero no había nadie.

Sin razón , trixie estaba llena de dolor y de furia.

Sin pensarlo corrió a la cocina.

Sin darse cuenta ella tomo un cuchillo

Y se corto un poco la mano .

Camino hasta al cuarto donde estaba.

Y sin piedad apuñalo a eli con el cuchillo , lo golpeaba sacando toda su ira . la sangre voto por todas partes.

Al parecer eli siguió vivo , trixie noto que trataba de tomar su mano , y después murió.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hiso , se alejo y se apollo a la pared dejo caer el cuchillo y se sento y grito:

¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Continuara.

Que tal? , muy pronto próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Holiiiiiiiiiii aquí estamos con un cap de "la pelea" , espero que lo disfruten

El que quiera me puede ayudar con el fic

Alparecer trixie solo estaba soñando

Pero aun asi despertó desamarada.

Pero estavez ella reacciono , casi todo lo que soño era real , eli estaba boracho , encepto que lo mato.

Alparecer iso lo mismo del sueño .pero esta vez no fue ala cocina por que tenia miedo de matarlo , aun asi ella lo amaba demasiado , para ella ese era el error .

Al salir de la casa se dio cuenta que no estaba en bajoterra .

Alparecer trixie estaba areglada , pues su amor no quería verla fea .

La chica corre , asta encontrar una persona.

Le cuenta a un policía lo que ocurrio agitada pero en un momento eli le dispara con una pistola y la mata.

El policía llama a los demás policías y lo capturan , sentenciado a muerte.

En el momento de su muerte ya en la orca , cuando en 1,2,3 se tira la orca…

Pum pum , despierta , alparecer solo estaba soñando , en el mismo dia que trixie se puso nerviosa , eli corre a la habitación de trixie y la abraza fuertemente.

Eli….¿que pasa?

Te amo demasiado no te dejare por una tonta pelea.

_Fin._

que tal? Este el fin de este fic , como estuvo? , nuevo capitulo de días de escuela , muy pronto :* bye bye

besos

ilana


End file.
